Yurika Tendashi
by jade-barounta-nov
Summary: Une réécriture de Bleach avec un personnage supplémentaire. Yurika jeune fille délurée meurt assassinée par un shinigami mais quel va être son rôle au sein de la soul society car elle a une manière bien a elle de faire les choses. Fous rires assurés.
1. Chapter 1

**Un été en Normandie, alors qu'on s'ennuyait et qu'il pleuvait dehors, on a décidé de se lancer dans cette fanfiction, j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. **

**bonne lecture.**

**Bleach et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. En revanche Yurika est à nous...en tout cas on essaie de la contrôler...^^'  
**

**Chapitre 1**

Yurika Tendashi fit le tour du parc pour la cinquième fois en …cinq jours. Ce constat la désespéra. Cinq long jours que tous ses amis étaient partis en vacances. Sans elle.

_Il n'avait fait aucune erreur, la monotonie de la vie des humains lui avait grandement facilité sa tâche. Il admira la jeune fille qui passait devant lui sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait observée d'aussi près, elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. De taille moyenne, elle était devenue très jolie. Ses deux mèches blanches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux offraient un contraste saisissant avec ses cheveux noirs ébène lui arrivant aux épaules. Ses yeux vert reflétaient toute la lassitude qu'elle ressentait. _

Quelques jours plus tôt elle préparait sa valise pour ce voyage à Okinawa. Ça, c'était avant que ses parents apprennent qu'elle avait raté ses examens. Depuis elle avait visité la totalité des parcs de Karakura mais elle préférait encore leur ennui aux lamentations de ses parents sur son avenir.

_Dans une minute, il serait temps pour lui d'agir, toutes ces années d'attente pour ce moment qui ne durerait sans doute qu'une seconde._

Elle s'assit sur un banc et regarda sa montre. Dans 24 minutes, le petit vieux de la maison de retraite voisine allait passer, accompagné de son charmant petit fils, le seul moment intéressant de ses journées…

_Pitoyable,_ se dit-elle, _en être réduite à attendre impatiemment qu'un inconnu passe avec son grand-père pour admirer son déhanché pendant les 10 minutes qu'il met à traverser le jardin public. _

_Le moment était venu, il devait le faire, il sortit son zanpakutô et se rapprocha de la jeune fille par derrière. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas le voir tant qu'il n'aurait pas agit. Il se pencha et la transperça._

Un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Elle vit d'abord une tache sombre s'étendre sur son débardeur blanc. Puis elle s'écroula. Un léger mouvement derrière elle lui fit tourner la tête et elle eu le temps d'apercevoir un kimono noir avec un liserai blanc et un éclat métallique avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Comme prévu, elle avait eut le temps de voir son uniforme mais pas son visage, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. La curiosité de la jeune fille ferait le reste._

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle errait dans les rues à la recherche de nourriture. Trois jour qu'elle n'avait pas mangé et elle commençait à avoir un sacré creux. Dans le village où elle avait atterrit, personne ne lui avait adressé la parole si ce n'est pour la chasser. Elle se serait bien mise à mendier mais il y avait déjà une vingtaine de personnes dans chaque rue.

Pendant ces trois jours, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui lui était arrivé. Une chose était sûre, elle était morte. Assassinée. C'était la seule explication possible. Il y avait eu cet éclat métallique, _une arme_ pensa-t-elle et ce kimono, _son assassin. _une fois de plus, elle rageait de n'avoir d'autres indices que cet habit étrange qui semblait venir d'une autre époque. Cette réflexion la ramena à la réalité. Ici aussi les gens semblaient sortis d'une autre époque. Si ça se trouve son assassin était caché parmi cette population. Ce constat la fit frémir. D'un côté elle rêvait de pouvoir se venger de l'autre cet inconnu l'inquiétait, d'autant plus qu'elle se sentait observée.

_Elle était arrivée à la Soul Society. Il allait continué à la surveiller. Si elle mourrait de faim maintenant, elle ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité._

Un môme la bouscula en courant suivi de près par le marchant qui tentait de rattraper son poisson. Elle les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue, son regard se perdait dans le vague quand une tache noire au milieu de la foule retint son attention. Elle se concentra sur l'endroit où était apparu l'étoffe et la foule s'écarta de nouveau : c'était lui, il portait le même habit…et un sabre à la ceinture. Prise de terreur elle se précipita contre le mur le plus proche. Voyant que cette ombre lointaine ne réagissait pas elle commença a reculer tout en gardant l'homme dans son champs de vision. Sa course ne fut pas très longue, au bout de quelques mètres elle se cogna dans un autre mur. Ne voulant surtout pas quitter son assassin du regard au cas où il ferait demi-tour, elle commença a tâtonner sans modération le mur qui l'avait stoppée net. Il n'était pas si dur que ça. Elle continua son inspection et ressorti sa main du tissu qui enveloppait le mur. S'étonnant de sa forme, elle se retourna.

Son cri retentit dans toute la Soul Society.

Les deux tympans percés, Renji Abarai ne mit pas plus d'un quart de seconde à réagir :

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS A BRAILLER COMME ÇA ? C'EST MA TÊTE QUI TE REVIENS PAS ? T'AIME PAS MES TATOUAGES ? C'EST CA ?

- Non , … non , bredouilla-t-elle ébahie devant la puissance de voix de son vis-à-vis, à vrai dire, j'aime bien tes tatouages, ça me rappelle mon chien le jour où on est allé le tatouer chez le vétérinaire, il a faillit nous mordre …

Face à elle Renji, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire 10 centimètres plus bas , s'en était arrêté aux premiers mots … _je lui rappelle… son chien ?_

- … pourtant il est plutôt gentil d'habitu…elle s'interrompit brutalement, MAIS, TOI AUSSI TU M'AS TUÉ ! TU PORTES UN KIMONO NOIR ET BLANC…. JE SAIS, VOUS ÊTES UNE SECTE ET VOUS RECRUTEZ LES GENS EN LES ASSASSINANT ! JE VOUS AI DÉMASQUÉ ! HA HA HA

- Mais …

- Je vais prévenir les pompiers, la police, …

- euh…

- … les services sociaux, les hôpitaux, …

-Att…

- … la morgue , les orphelinats, …

- Une min …

- … les proviseurs, mes voisins, les fleuri…

- **BORDEL, MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ! **Je capte rien à ce que tu racontes. Ton enterrement d'âme a du mal se passer, encore des débutants de l'école de shinigami qui sont descendus s'entrainer.

- Hein? Shinigami?

- Oui, c'est-ce que nous sommes.

Yurika le regarda, sceptique.

- Des dieux de la mort, rien que ça! Tu sous-entends que tu serais …. Un dieu?

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle explosait de rire. Vexé, Renji s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Il sortit un petit appareil de son uniforme et eu un soupir de désespoir.

- Mon jour de congé est à l'eau. Bon, si tu veux des infos t'as qu'à aller à l'école, elle est un peu plus loin sur la gauche.

Il s'éloigna en direction du Sereitei, se retourna afin d'adresser un dernier signe à la jeune fille qui, malgré sa stupidité, était plutôt bien foutue… tout en pensant que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était content d'aller bosser.

_Bien, pensa l'homme. Elle avait pris contact avec un shinigami. Elle allait sûrement essayer d'entrer dans l'académie des shinigamis. Il se dit qu'il allait mettre sur le compte du stress le fait qu'elle se comporte d'une façon assez…particulière! De toutes manières, les dés étaient jetés. Il quitta son poste d'observation._

**Les chapitres suivants seront un peu plus long en espérant que vous continuerez à nous lire et que ce début vous à plu.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite avec l'arrivée de Byakuya qui s'apprête à faire face à ce qui va devenir son plus grand cauchemar...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2**

Yurika se trouvait devant un grand bâtiment ; elle murmura pour elle-même :

- Ça doit être ça l'école des shinigamis.

Une voix narquoise retentit alors près de son oreille .

- Quelle déduction ! Je te signale que c'est écrit juste au dessus de la porte.

Elle se retourna et aperçu une bande de jeunes qui la regardaient, hilares. Rouge de honte, elle accéléra le pas et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'académie. Aussitôt une vielle dame lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina à sa suite.

- C'est pas trop tôt, 20 minutes qu'ils vous attendent … une honte… complètement débraillée en plus … les jeunes, de nos jour…aucun respect…aller, entrez là.

Complètement estomaquée Yurika se retrouva projetée dans une pièce où trois personnes la fixaient, un visage de marbre. Un peu mal à l'aise sous leurs regards inquisiteurs elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut prise de vitesse par le vieillard du centre.

* * *

_Il arriva juste à temps pour la voir entrer dans la salle d'examen. Il était tout de même assez inquiet car elle n'avait toujours pas de zanpakutô._

_

* * *

_Takeo Natadeko n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa carrière et ça faisait 258 ans qu'il travaillait à l'académie et 134 qu'il faisait passer les examens d'entrée.

Ce matin il avait compulsé les dossiers du jour, que des pressions spirituelles de faible nivaux . Il allait encore s'ennuyer à mourir. Aucune surprise en perspective. Tous seraient là au minimum 2 heures à l'avance, certains se décourageraient avant d'entrer dans la salle et pour ceux qui oseraient entrer il faudrait passer une demi-heure à leur expliquer en quoi consistaient les différents arts utilisés par les shinigamis . Il y en avait même qui ne savaient pas ce qu'était un zanpakutô.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent ils avaient dut patienter 20 minutes avant qu'on leur projette cette jeune fille dans la salle. Un retard ! Ça n'était jamais arrivé chez les personnes d'un aussi faible niveaux, en y réfléchissant bien, seul un élève était déjà arrivé en retard, il n'était pas prés de l'oublier. 10 minutes de retard et l'entretient n'avait duré que trois minutes, le temps qu'il leur annonce qu'il allait leur faire une démonstration de kido et qu'il fasse exploser la salle… Renji Abarai …et dire qu'il était devenu vice-capitaine. Cela dit, l'explosion avait été si puissante qu'il était directement rentré dans une des meilleures classes.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la prit de vitesse. Étant donné son air égaré, il allait devoir lui faire un topo complet et ce en 10 minutes, il n'avait pas le temps d'écouter ses questions.

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes ici pour rentrer dans l'académie des shinigamis. Les shinigamis sont des personnes chargées d'enterrer les âmes, c'est-à-dire de conduire l'âme des gens qui meurent dans le monde réel à la soul society et, de combattre les hollows. Les hollows sont des âmes qui se sont transformées en monstre faute d'avoir été conduites à temps dans la Soul Society et qui dévorent les âmes. Durant les six années que vous passerez à l'académie si vous êtes admise, vous aurez des cours pratiques tel que le kendo, la musculation et le kido ; des cours théoriques avec l'histoire de la Soul Society, le droit du Sereitei et comment remplir les formulaires administratif ; et des cours qui alterneront la théorie et les TP comme l'enterrement de l'âme, la communication avec les zanpakutô, la connaissance du hollow, le soin… enfin vous verrez tout cela en temps et en heure. Pour votre information le kido, c'est l'art de la nécromancie. Ensuite, le Sereitei se divise en 13 divisions où la première dirige les autres. Chaque division est commandée par un capitaine auquel on doit le respect et qui se reconnait grâce à son haori blanc. Son second, le vice-capitaine porte un brassard avec l'emblème de sa division. Ensuite viennent les sièges qui commandent à des régiments. En parallèle se trouve la dimension du roi où seule l'élite des capitaines est admise.

Bon maintenant je vais vous laisser vous exprimer afin que vous m'indiquiez ce que vous connaissez du kido, ou des zanpakutô. Avez- vous déjà vu l'exécution d'un shikai ou d'un Bankai?

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Takeo avait vu un éclat d'intérêt s'allumer dans l'œil de son interlocutrice. Il eut un léger sourire, cette jeune fille ferait une bonne recrue, d'habitude à ce niveau de la conversation les jeunes postulants étaient complètement perdus et se mettaient à bafouiller des inepties.

- Trop classe ! S'exclama Yurika.

Le vieux professeur eut un sourire bienveillant, ah la la, ces jeunes et leur enthousiasme…il attendit impatiemment la suite.

- Incroyable, c'est la première fois que je croise quelqu'un qui a un débit plus rapide que le mien, comment faites vous pour dire autant de chose en si peu de temps, vous êtes un maître!

Face à elle, le sourire de Takeo se fana brutalement et, pour un maître en la matière, il manqua considérablement de répartie :

- euh…gné?

Yurika continua sur sa lancé.

- Sérieusement, grâce à vous je me suis rendu compte du chemin qu'il me restait à parcourir; vous êtes comme une balise devant moi, c'est comme si vous me lanciez le défi de vous rattraper. Et ce défi je le relève !

L'examinateur lui jeta un regard perdu.

- Un défi…? Répéta-t-il avant de se tourner vers ses collègues. Elle n'a rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas?

- Si si, j'ai écouté, 278 mots! Je vous promet que vous êtes le premier à réussir cette prouesse sans reprendre une seule fois votre respiration. Franchement vous n'auriez pas été aussi vieux, je vous épousais sur le champ. Enfin avec votre accord bien sûr. Quoique je ne sais pas si on pourrait s'entendre. Mon ex disait toujours…enfin je suppose que je peux dire que c'est mon ex étant donné que je suis morte. Enfin bref, il disait souvent que ce sont les contraires qui s'attirent. Personnellement j'adhère plutôt au proverbe « qui se ressemble s'assemble » mais ça je ne lui ai jamais dit car il était très timide et moi je suis plutôt exubérante donc ça aurait pu le vexer. Cela dit, vue comment il regardait ma meilleure amie je me demande si ça aurait duré très longtemps entre nous…

- Mademoiselle? Intervint l'un des collègues de Takeo. Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre diatribe mais je souhaiterais revenir dans le vif du sujet car sur les dix minutes que nous avions il n'en reste que trois aussi, pourriez-vous répondre à la dernière question qui vous a été posée, si vous l'avez entendu bien sur?

- Evidement que je l'ai entendue, je ne suis pas sourde et sénile comme vous semblez l'être puisque vous venez d'interrompre un défi de la plus haute importance. Enfin si vous voulez que je vous réponde commencez par m'expliquer ce que sont les kidos et les zanpakutos.

Takeo posa une main sur le bras de son ami pour le calmer et pris la parole.

- Les zanpakutos sont les armes des shinigamis, leur sabres. Chaque zanpakutô est différent et peut communiquer avec son maître. Ils peuvent développer deux formes, le shikai, la forme primaire et le Bankai qui est un état beaucoup plus avancé et que très peu de shinigami atteignent. Le kido est l'art de la nécromancie, il se pratique à partir de sorts.

- En gros c'est de la magie noir quoi. Franchement vous êtes un peu louche. Normalement c'est les méchants qui utilisent ça. Enfin pour en revenir aux zanpakutos, je n'ai jamais vu de shikai ni de…comment vous appelez ça déjà… le…**ban****…****KAI**! ! !

Un nuage de fumé s'éleva dans la pièce, le ton de Yurika avait changé lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le dernier mot. Peu à peu, la fumé se dissipa et les trois professeurs en restèrent bouche bée, rien n'aurait pu les préparer au spectacle qui les attendait. La jeune fille n'avait plus rien avoir avec la gamine débraillée qui avait débarqué dans la salle à peine dix minutes plus tôt.

Elle irradiait de puissance, une longue chevelure blanche ébouriffée semblable à une crinière descendait jusqu'à son bassin. Ses oreilles s'étaient allongées en pointe et une fourrure blanche les recouvrait. Ses pupilles, pareilles à celle d'un félin, luisaient. Deux longs crocs avaient remplacés ses canines. Elle tenait des sortes de katars avec trois lames verticales à double tranchant et deux pointes qui sortaient de chaque côté dans ses mains. Ses vêtements se composaient d'un haut moulant s'arrêtant au dessus du nombril et d'une jupe dont le bas était taillé en biais.(cf. blog pour tous les trucs plus difficiles à décrire ^^')

Terrorisé, le plus jeune des professeurs se tourna vers Takeo.

- Elle n'avait pas de sabre quand elle est rentrée… hein?

Yurika tourna la tête vers eux. Aussitôt, ce fut le silence. Puis un grand éclat de rire retenti dans la pièce. Ébahis, les examinateurs regardaient la jeune fille qui se tenait les côtes tout en pleurant de rire. Elle parvint à articuler entre deux hoquets.

- Alors…c'est ça le Bankai hyper dur…amusant! Vous n'auriez pas un miroir?

Voyant que les trois professeurs restaient tétanisés derrière leur bureau elle commença à s'approcher d'eux afin de leur faire partager son euphorie.

- Soyez pas coincés c'est hyper-top-canon ce machin franchement ça me rappelle l…

Les trois martyrs ne surent jamais ce que lui avait remémoré son Bankai pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle venait de s'étaler devant le bureau. Effectivement, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa vitesse avait augmenté avec son Bankai et surprise par celle ci, elle s'était laissée emporter par son élan. Takeo se pencha au dessus du bureau.

- Elle n'est plus en Bankai, vite!

_

* * *

Cette fille était décidemment pleine de surprises! Quel zanpakutô intéressant… et elle avait déjà le Bankai : c'était du jamais vu, pensa l'homme, le sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

Les enseignants n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter, ni une ni deux, ils se jetèrent sur le danger ambulant afin de le maitriser et d'empêcher une autre mauvaise surprise éventuelle. Lorsque la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, une main lui bâillonnait la bouche. Les deux autres examinateurs la maintenaient clouée au sol avec force.

- Ne t'inquiète pas les examinateurs sont gentils et compréhensifs, surtout Natadeko-sama, il est très patient avec les jeunes qui n'ont que peu de pression spirituelle, il croit au potentiel de chaque élève et les encourage. Entrons, ils doivent avoir terminé. Si ça peut te rassurer l'élève qui est passée avant avait encore moins de force spirituelle que toi.

_Toc toc toc. _

La vieille dame poussa la porte.

- Professeur, voici votre proch…

Le hurlement de terreur poussé par le jeune homme qu'elle accompagnait l'incita à regarder de plus près la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Le charmant et serviable Natadeko Sensei était assis à califourchon sur une jeune fille tout en gardant sa main plaquée sur la bouche de celle-ci tandis que ces collègues tenaient les bras et les jambes de la pauvre enfant.

- Mais …que…?

Le candidat qu'elle accompagnait s'était déjà enfuit à toutes jambes.

Takeo releva la tête et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Deux ans qu'il courtisait gentiment cette chère secrétaire dans l'espoir qu'elle cède un jour à ses avances…c'était définitivement perdu. Il se redressa avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait et fit signe à la jeune fille de les attendre dans le couloir avec un soupir de lassitude.

Ses deux collègues la relâchèrent et retournèrent s'assoir derrière leur bureau afin de délibérer l'éventuelle entrée dans l'académie de la jeune fille.

- Elle est douée, commença Takeo.

- Très douée, répondit un de ses collègues.

- Elle nous a montré un Bankai très puissant, continua le vieillard.

- Indéniablement, enchaina son deuxième collègue.

Les trois enseignants se regardèrent mutuellement, comme pour se jauger et, se rappelant l'enfer qu'avait été l'entretient, dirent d'une même voix.

- Recalée.

- Il nous reste plus qu'à lui annoncer la nouvelle, dit Takeo.

Les deux autres blêmirent et appelèrent Yurika.

Cependant alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à refermer la porte après être entrée, une main l'en empêcha. Et Takeo se maudit de s'être levé ce matin en découvrant qui étaient les deux nouveaux venus.

-Ku…Kuchiki taichô, et…Abarai sotaicho mais que … que faites vous là? bafouilla l'un des professeurs.

Byakuya ne lui accorda même pas un regard et se tourna vers son vice-capitaine.

- Renji.

Comprenant l'ordre implicite (à savoir « ces gens ne sont pas assez haut placé pour que je daigne leur adresser la parole, c'est donc à toi de te taper tout le boulot ») il se tourna vers Takeo.

- D'où provenait la forte pression spirituelle qui a été ressentie il y a environ 5 minutes dans le coin?

Takeo s'avança, courbé en deux, par respect mais aussi dans l'espoir que personne ne se rende compte de l'énorme mensonge qu'il allait devoir sortir pour se tirer de l'affaire.

- Je …

- Ce coup ci je vous grille, vous essayez encore de prendre la parole avant moi mais je ne me fais jamais avoir deux fois de suite, s'exclama une voix que Renji reconnu tout de suite

- Encore toi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, on est pas chez les renseignements ici mais au concours d'entrée, dit Renji à Yurika.

- C'est ton boss le beau gosse qui te suit? Dans le genre glacial il est canon! Donc ton boulot consiste à enquêter en fait, c'est comme dans FBI portés disparus? Enfin si tu veux des infos, en échange tu m'arranges un resto avec ton patron…même un fast food ça me va. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? tope là? Dit-t-elle en tendant sa main.

En face d'elle, Renji eu du mal à retenir l'éclat de rire qu'avait provoqué l'image de son noble capitaine en train de croquer dans un hamburger en tête à tête avec cette folledingue.

Cependant, l'intervention de son capitaine le ramena très vite sur terre.

- Serait-ce une de tes _connaissances _Renji?

Le ton froid et méprisant de son capitaine lui indiquèrent assez clairement qu'il avait intérêt à accélérer le mouvement si il ne voulait pas mourir à l'entrainement de ce soir.

- Hum, hum, je crains que ce genre de choses ne soit pas négociable…

- Tant pis, j'aurai essayé. Enfin vu que tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé…en fait j'ai déclenché mon Bankai sans le faire exprès.

Renji observa avec étonnement les trois examinateurs qui avaient tous sursautés lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot Bankai. Soudain il sentit une présence dans son dos.

- Renji, tu t'égares, continuons, il n'y a rien ici.

Sur ces mots les deux hommes disparurent d'un shunpo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comment se faire un ennemi le plus naturellement du monde : méthode Yurika.**

**de nouvelle rencontres en perspective...**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 3**

Un gargouillement interrompit le silence qui s'était instauré après le départ des deux hommes. Ce qui donna une nouvelle occasion à Yurika pour reprendre la parole.

- C'est pas tout mais j'ai la dalle moi, sérieux, y'a pas un point de ravitaillement dans le coin, ça fait trois jours que j'ai rien mangé. De toutes manières, ça sert à rien que je reste ici, j'ai eu les renseignements que je voulais merci et puis vu vos têtes, j'imagine que je suis recalée.

Un poids s'enleva de la conscience des trois professeurs, heureux de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Natadeko pris les devants en accompagnant Yurika à un petit restaurant sympathique qu'il réservait habituellement à ses rendez vous galants. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment la personne qu'il rêvait d'inviter aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle, il commença à s'excuser pour le comportement déplacé qu'ils avaient eu tout à l'heure et s'aperçut qu'ils passaient devant le bureau de la secrétaire. Aussitôt, il se redressa et se mit à parler un peu plus fort.

- Nous somme vraiment navrés pour ce qui est arrivé. Afin de nous faire pardonner permettez moi de vous inviter au restaurant .

La jeune fille, amusée par son petit manège décida de se venger.

- Vous ne serait pas en train de me draguer là? demanda-t-elle.

Puis elle ajouta plus bas :

- On est quitte.

Il sortit un peu gêné de l'académie en se demandant ce que penserait sa conquête non acquise .

Ils firent quelques pas avant d'arriver à un petit restaurant romantique. Voyant que la jeune fille le regardait de plus en plus bizarrement, après qu'elle ait commandé son repas, il entreprit de la rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est vrai que j'ai plus l'habitude de venir ici pour mes rendez-vous galants, mais je vous ai emmené ici uniquement pour des questions pratiques, c'est le seul restaurent proche de l'académie.

- D'habitude vous venez avec la secrétaire?

Voyant sont visage prendre une jolie teinte rosée, elle enchaina.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirait rien. Par contre si vous voulez conquérir son cœur c'est pas en faisant le vieux coincé que ça va marcher, certes vous êtes galant mais ce n'est pas tout, il faut aller de l'avant. Par exemple, vous lui donnez rendez-vous quelque part et lorsqu'elle arrive, vous l'enlacez en lançant un « tu as de beau yeux tu sais » d'un air viril.

Le regard complètement stupéfait, et un peu ahuri du vieil homme, la fit redescendre sur terre. Le voyant très mal dans ce rôle, elle dit avec une grimace sceptique.

- Nan, laissez tomber ce que je viens de dire, continuez le personnage romantique et gentil, mais avec plus d'initiatives et en vous montrant un peu plus entreprenant, tenez, par exemple, pour ce soir vous lui demanderez si elle est libre et vous l'inviterez.

- Tu crois que ça marcherait? dit-il, plein d'espoir.

Voyant son visage illuminé, elle lui sourit amusée.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, au fait, vous ne manchez 'as? Demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine

- Hein? Ha oui … heu … non merci. Descendant de son nuage il continua, il faut que j'y aille.

Voyant son visage émerger de son assiette, il se recula.

- Quoi vous n'allez pas me laisser payer après m'avoir invitée?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe.

- Merchi lança-t-elle en même temps que quelques grains de riz .

Le professeur lui fit un signe de main en sortant du restaurant. Pour lui la journée n'était pas terminée.

Après s'être rassasiée, elle remercia sans retenue les cuisiniers pour ce repas. Et s'éloigna dans les rues de la Soul Society.

- Il était d'enfer ce repas, j'ai les dents du fond qui baignent, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Alors qu'elle finissait de digérer, un hurlement venant du ciel attira son regard. Six OVNI arrivaient à grande vitesse droit sur elle, en regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut que c'était des silhouettes humaines.

Allons bon, se dit-elle, en voila qui s'amusent à faire des sauts dans le vide sans parachute!

Le groupe atterrit avec plus ou moins de classe selon les individus. Le plus proche d'elle, manifestement un shinigami, était tombé cul par-dessus tête. Un chat jouait à la carpette au milieu du groupe et une jeune fille à forte poitrine s'informa de la santé de ses amis.

Yurika s'approcha du jeune shinigami.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres vous les shinigamis, c'est stupide de ce jeter dans le vide sans rien pour éviter de se crasher.

- Ça tu peut le dire, mais on avait pas trop le choix, répondit le jeune homme qui avait les cheveux roux.

- Ah je sais! Vous êtes tous en train de passer des tests pour rentrer dans l'académie des shinigamis, mais normalement ils ont des habits noirs, alors pourquoi es-tu le seul à en porter? Pour la fille aux cheveux noirs je comprend, les uniformes sont de couleurs différentes selon les sexes, c'est ça?

La jeune fille en question ce retourna outrée est s'écria :

- Je suis pas un shinigami! Je m'appelle Uryu Ishida, je suis le dernier des Quincy, quant à mes vêtements, c'est moi qui les ai créés et je n'admet aucune critique.

- C'est beau la confiance en soi…c'est donc…une cape. … Quincy … Surement les travelos chez les shinigamis, réfléchit tout haut Yurika.

- Qu…Quoi?

Voyant que tout le monde commençait à pouffer, Ishida choisit de se taire.

La jeune fille s'approcha du rouquin tandis que les autres se rassemblaient autour du chat.

- Alors, finalement, vous êtes qui?

- On vient de Karakura et…

- C'est vraiii ? Incroyable moi aussi! Vous êtes mort?

- En fait nous…

- Je sais, vous vous êtes fait assassiner par un shinigami, comme moi.

- Non, on…

- Alors c'est un serial killer qui vous a tous tué…et le chat en prime! En effet, c'était un témoin compromettant!

_Mais où vas-t-elle chercher des trucs pareils? _se dit Ichigo. -_-'

_- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Par contre, c'est étrange que tu portes un habit de shinigami…

- Euh…je…

- J'ai trouvé, c'est toi qui a tué un shinigami, tu lui a volé ses fringues et maintenant, avec l'aide de tes complices (et du chat), tu compte t'infiltrer dans le Sereitei pour tous les massacrer!

- Qu…Quoi?

- Trop cooool! Vas-y, je suis de tout cœur avec toi!

- Att…

- Tu crois que tu vas y arriver?

- Oui, bien s…

- Et tu sais quoi, je…

- Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions? T'écoutes même pas les réponses!

- Bien sur que si! La preuve : _On vient de Karakura et… ; En fait nous… ; Non, on… ; Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ; Euh…je… ; Qu…Quoi? ; Att… ; Oui, bien s…_

Yurika s'était lancée dans une imitation moqueuse du jeune homme.

- D 'ailleurs, continua-t-elle songeuse, tu pourrais finir tes phrases, on comprend rien quand tu parles!

- Tu …Tu te fous de moi?

Un sourire moqueur lui répondit et il préféra en rester là.

- Je suis vraiment un shinigami mais je viens du monde humain et je n'ai encore assassiné personne. Je suis venu sauver une amie enfermée dans le Sereitei par ma faute. Je tuerais quiconque se mettra en travers de mon chemin!

- Fait gaffe, y'a vraiment des types balèzes…d'ailleurs, j'en ai croisé deux. Le premier était un tatoué aux cheveux rouges. Il avait de ces muscles…mmh…

- QUOI ? Renji Abarai ?

- Tu le connais? Et un mec trop canon qui traine avec lui, dans le genre beauté glaciale (un peu coincé mais ça je m'en charge!), ça te dit quelque chose?

- Kuchiki Byakuya…

_Même son nom est trop stylé ! _pensa-t-elle.

- Et… vous comptez faire comment ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Ben… faudrait déjà trouver le Sereitei !

- T'es débile ou quoi, c'est juste là, dit-elle en désignant le quartier aux belles maisons.

Aussitôt elle disparut et se retrouva à l'endroit qu'elle pointait du doigt.

- Comment t'as fait ça ?

- Euh… c'est une bonne question mais je n'en ai aucune idée !

- C'est génial ! J'arrive !

Elle regarda le jeune homme qui courait vers elle. Soudain, il fut soustrait de sa vue.

- C'est quoi cet énorme mur qui vient de tomber du ciel entre lui et moi ? C'est comme dans Roméo et Juliette : ils veulent nous séparer…sauf que … j'suis pas amoureuse de lui. J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander comment il s'appelle.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri de l'autre côté du mur.

-ICHIGO KUROSAKI, imbécile heureux, ne t'approches pas de là ou tu vas mourir !

- Ah ben comme ça, au moins, maintenant je connais son nom.

Elle lui cria :

- Tout va bien?

- Oui oui, t'inquiète.

- Je vais faire un tour dans le Sereitei pour visiter… On se retrouvera plus tard. Salut.

- O.k. A plus.

Yurika entendit des bruits de pas et des voix se rapprocher. Elle partit discrètement dans la direction inverse. Soudain elle s'arrêta net : deux shinigamis étaient en train de combattre. Elle se dissimula derrière un buisson et observa le duel. Ils se battaient avec des sabres en bois, criaient beaucoup, et se frappaient avec brutalité. Après 5 minutes de lutte acharnée, le plus petit assomma son adversaire d'un violent coup à la tête. Ceci fait il abandonna sa victime comme si de rien n'était.

Quand la jeune fille fut sure que l'autre ne reviendrait pas, elle s'approcha de l'homme inconscient pour lui « emprunter » ses habits car les siens ne passaient vraiment pas inaperçus… Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire repérer !

Les vêtements de l'homme avaient une odeur de transpiration insoutenable. Comme il fallait vraiment qu'elle se change, elle décida de trouver un point d'eau afin de pouvoir laver le kimono. Elle pensa qu'un petit bassin dans un lieu tranquille serait parfait.

Elle fit un pas en avant et vit que le sol dur s'était transformé en un somptueux gazon. Elle releva les yeux et contempla son désir devenu réalité : un magnifique bassin d'eau claire remplit de carpes koï et recouvert de quelques nénuphars.

Elle se figea et vérifia qu'elle était seule. Ce souci en moins, elle regarda les alentours après avoir jeté avec dégout les vêtements du shinigami dans l'eau. Elle se trouvait dans un jardin privé appartenant surement à la magnifique bâtisse adjacente.

Elle s'exclama :

- C'est carrément pratique ce moyen de transport ! Je me demande si tous les shinigamis peuvent faire ça.

Elle avisa ses habits et pensa qu'un lavage ne leur ferait pas de mal. Sans réfléchir, elle se déshabilla et les envoya rejoindre le kimono. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus que ses sous-vêtements sur elle. Ne voulant pas rester ainsi, elle se mit en tète de trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Pensant au moyen de locomotion super pratique qu'elle avait découvert, elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer les splendides chambres qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette demeure.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle put admirer le lit king size devant lequel elle se trouvait. Elle traversa toute la chambre pour admirer le parc par la fenêtre. Elle se retourna pour chercher des habits ce qui lui permit de constater que la boue et la moquette blanche ne faisait pas forcément bon ménage.

Elle entendit alors un bruit d'eau et se rendit dans la pièce d'où il provenait. Elle retint un cri de joie : de la vapeur s'élevait d'un bassin (plus proche de la piscine que de la baignoire) remplit d'eau. Sans penser que ce bain ne lui était pas destiné, elle finit de se déshabiller et plongea, inondant par la même occasion la totalité de la salle de bain.

C'est alors que la jeune écervelée aperçut l'étagère sur laquelle étaient alignés une série de flacons en terre cuite aux formes variées. Ne sachant pas ce que signifiaient les formes sur leur contenu, elle vida le premier flacon dans la baignoire. Puis le deuxième. Puis tous les autres. « _Incroyable_, pensa-t-elle, _ils sont tous parfum cerise_ ». Elle attendit quelques secondes et la mousse commença à se développer.

Ça faisait beaucoup de mousse. Trop de mousse. Beaucoup trop de mousse…et ça continuait. Elle attrapa ses sous-vêtements, se précipita dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle pour contenir la masse de mousse qui augmentait de façon inquiétante. Dégoulinante et encore pleine de savon, Yurika se souvint que les serviettes étaient à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. « _Bon_, pensa-t-elle, _je ne suis plus à ça près _» elle s'enveloppa dans le dessus de lit, avant de se diriger vers la grande penderie qui occupait tout un mur. Elle l'ouvrit. Un grand sourire illumina son visage, jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce placard contenait autant de vêtements. Ça lui rappela les joies du shopping : elle allait pouvoir tout essayer et choisir ce qu'elle voulait et ce sans avoir à sortir le moindre yen.

Au bout de l'avant dernier kimono qu'elle jetait en tas sur le lit après l'avoir essayé, elle constata qu'ils étaient en fait classés par ordre de taille et qu'elle avait commencé par les plus grands. Elle prit le dernier, l'ajusta correctement : il lui allait comme un gant. Elle ramassa les chaussures qui allaient avec, pile la bonne taille.

Après ce substitut de shoping, elle avisa le bois qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Elle commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet étrange mais très pratique moyen de transport.


End file.
